1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of printing documents from a computer, and in particular, it relates to methods of generating simulated insert sheets for a print job that includes multiple copies of the documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Insert sheets are used to separate hard copies generated from a print job when they are stacked up one on top of another in the output tray of the printer, so that each copy of the printed document is physically separated from another copy by an insert sheet. Insert sheets are usually made of special types of paper which are situated in a reserved tray of the printer, and the printer inserts them while printing the copies. There are many problems associated with using insert sheets. For example, insert sheets take away one valuable paper tray which can be otherwise used to hold regular printing paper. Also, insert sheets are made of special paper; therefore they cannot be replaced by regular printing paper when the printer runs out of insert sheets. In addition, while printing a job containing insert sheets, if the printer runs out of insert sheets, the print job will be suspended until insert sheets are supplied to the printer, causing interruption and delay.